Lab Under Fire
by calleighstorres
Summary: A shootout in the lab leaves Horatio and most of the CSIs from both day and night shift injured; Ryan is forced to face the scrutiny from the newest IAB Sergeant as temporary supervisor. Kinda AU.


**Authors Notes: Inspired by Episode 5.09 of CSI and 4.10 of CSI Miami \ AU \ Temporary supervisor CSI Ryan Wolfe is faced with the challenge of facing lab scrutiny following a lab shooting that had injured a lot of the team.**

**This actually came to me quite quickly.**

_[RYANWOLFERYANWOLFERYANWOLFE]_

* * *

Ryan had been going over some case files and reviewing case reports as he was meant to in the shared office, when he noticed a flock of men dressed in suits with IAB badges on their belt. He sighed to himself. He'd hoped that Internal Affairs would be off his ass for at least a few days. But that didn't seem to be happening. They were right in there with their new Sergeant. She definitely wanted to fulfil Stetler's wishes to take the lab down. Just as much as an enemy as the next IAB officer he would see walk into his lab.

Then he saw the Assistant Director of the Crime Lab walk in. He had hoped this wouldn't be happening. Of all things. It's not exactly like they had a trustworthy board of higher ups. But because of his temporary promotion to supervisor, it did give him a more valid opinion of it all.

Wolfe packed up his stuff and put away his binders in the drawers of his desk. What was his business didn't need IAB peering over his shoulder like he had something to hide. It was just unfortunate he'd been next on the list to be supervisor at the absence of his senior colleagues. He closed the door to the office and adjusted his suit jacket, walking over to the agents.

"Assistant Director Hayes... what can I do for you?"

"Officer Wolfe. Why don't we go and talk in the interview room?"

Walter and the night shift CSIs watched as their most senior CSI went into the room with Hayes. It was scary business. Like dealing with the devil. But Ryan wasn't going to let anyone try and take down the lab. He'd made sure his colleagues knew what to say before hand. Ryan had told them to be honest while not being too explicit. Which wasn't against protocol or a felony. All he did was have a simple conversation with co-workers. And they aren't permitted to talk about everything that is discussed between them.

"So.. I understand you're currently supervising this lab, yes?" Hayes questioned the young man.

Ryan nodded. "That's true." Hayes wanted to cut down deep and get everything he could out of Wolfe. If there was any flaws that could be outted following that bust of a trial from Delko and Duquesne, then he would see it. Even if it required looking for those mistakes. "Do you think that case from 2001 that proved to have been looked at the wrong way?" He saw through what this guy was trying to do, and he wasn't going to let him win with Stetler like tactics. The Chief was worse enough as it is. "I'm not permitted to discuss my views on the integrity of my colleagues. It was circumstantial evidence they'd gone on and that's how the convicted had been accused. Technology has improved since then and there should be no reason to bring this up in this interview."

Admittedly, the younger man had done his research. He'd seen this all before and didn't even seem threatened. It wasn't usual for people to be that way. "Ryan." "Officer Wolfe." Ryan corrected, leaning forward in his chair and resting his arms on the table. "Officer Wolfe. Have you ever considered applying for the role of supervisor.. full time? Maybe at another lab?"

That question had caught Ryan off guard a little, nevertheless, he would answer it like it never had affected him. "Yes, but, I will when it's my time to." Hayes couldn't seem to put him in any sort of position that he didn't have some kind of answer for. Wolfe filed reviewing of case reports and files, went over things with the his colleagues and did what a supervisor was supposed to do. Which was fair play to him. But it didn't mean his colleagues were as organized and prepared as he was.

"That's all for now. We'll talk soon."

"Okay. Thanks."

The two men exited the room and Hayes went off elsewhere, which had then turned Ryan's attention to Sergeant Cortez who was talking to CSI Simmons while he was in the Trace lab. He just had to hope nothing bad happened. With Horatio, Eric, Jesse, Natalia and Calleigh along with CSI Nelson and CSI Cassidy, the senior CSIs on the night shift, in hospitality after the shootout - he didn't want to be the one responsible for letting the lab fall apart again.

Ryan caught up with CSI Bradley, who was new to the night shift following Walter's move to the day shift, as he'd just been with IAB. "Simon, how'd it go?" "Ryan, bro, that woman is hot on your heels. She's determined to find something that will shut us down. You need to watch out." Bradley was heading to Fingerprints in order to finish working on the 419 case he was doing with another night shift CSI. "Will do. Thanks."

They divided in separate ways. Ryan went to the isolated part of the hallway that looked out of the glass and folded his arms, sighing to himself. It really was no easy task running a lab. Horatio really did have a way with people that nobody could ever quite fill in for. The Supervisory role was enough for him, and other places, it held quite a high standard. Being a rather younger criminalist did impact people's first perception of him. He wasn't even out of his twenties yet, though, it didn't really mean anything when it came to age while half the lab was in hospital getting treated for a targeted attack.

It was moments like these that made Ryan realise how much he valued everybody he worked with. Friend or acquaintance. They all played a significant part in the function of the crime lab. He knew that he'd agreed to take the lead, not for his own enjoyment of temporary promotion, but because he was doing this for his teammates. His friends. Who weren't there to defend their lab as they were under fire yet again.

"Oh honey! I came when I heard."

Ryan looked over his shoulder and saw the former M.E. standing there in the doorway. "Alexx, IAB is on my ass again and the Assistant Director is putting the lab under a microscope. The new IAB Sergeant is trying to take me down as collateral damage." The elder woman walked over to him and pulled him into a motherly hug. She never thought she'd see the day where young Wolfe was the one leading the lab. It did show how much he was willing to keep the order and use leadership where it was needed. "Baby, you can do this. You're a strong person and you know it. That new Sergeant will fault somewhere herself. Just keep holding on." "I'm trying."

They parted from the embrace and exchanged small smiles. "Promise me you won't burn down this place?" "If I do, blame Internal Affairs."

Dr Woods laughed as she waved to him, walking out the same way she came. Alexx had always been the sort of mother figure he went to when he needed advice. Or, she saw he needed help and would aid his troubles with support. She was used to his sarcasm and humorous remarks. He always had the best intentions even if nobody ever really noticed them. Ryan worked incredibly hard, so many hours and stacks of both field and paperwork. He did more doubles than anyone else on the team and barely ever took a day off. Like some kind of workaholic. His Watch Commander in Patrol had said that he had never actually asked for a day off or been late to a shift. The guy didn't know how to be late.

Ryan was definitely capable of finding a way to unite people, even if he couldn't quite connect with people himself. That's what made him a sufficient part of the team. He held them up even when they were slowly breaking. Though everybody was yet to realise that. It was something Alexx had realised that day he was shot with the nailgun. That he'd always had thick skin. Didn't cry. But he had emotions still. He just didn't always verbally express them.

Wolfe was passionate about people getting the justice they deserve. And the whole team deserved justice for those injured. IAB wasn't going to give them the run around because coincidentally all the senior colleagues, or so, older ones, are out of the way. He wouldn't let that happen under any circumstances. Ryan won't rest until he knows that Sergeant Cortez is out of 'his' lab with the nothing she had found to use against them.


End file.
